VPBE
* Global Splash Update |Latest = March 22, 2016 |Release = |Related = |Prev = V6.6 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through, while changes that have been temporarily reverted will be moved to the inactive changes. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon1132_Mecha_Zero_Sion.png|Mecha Zero Sion ProfileIcon1133_Mecha_Zero_Program.png|Mecha Zero Program ProfileIcon1134_Mecha_Zero_Front.png|Mecha Zero Front ProfileIcon1135_Mecha_Zero_Arm.png|Mecha Zero Arm Msi1.jpg Msi2.jpg Msi3.jpg Msi4.jpg Msi5.jpg Msi6.jpg Msi7.jpg Msi8.jpg Msi9.jpg Msi10.jpg Msi11.jpg Msi12.jpg Msi13.jpg Msi14.jpg The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Mecha Zero Ward.jpg|Mecha Zero Ward ( ) The following splash arts have been updated to use the international version (Ahri only received minor tweaks): * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - accidentally replaced Darkforge Jarvan IV in the game files * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - splash tile only * * * * * * * - loading screen is the Workshop Nunu splash (can't do anything about that) * * * * * * PVP.net ;Team Builder Draft * Chroma packs added. * Maximum potential duration of the new champion select experience reduced to 530 seconds from 720. ** Pick intent reduced to 20 seconds from 35. ** Ban phases reduced to 30 seconds from 40. (x6) ** Pick phases reduced to 30 seconds from 40. (x10) ** Final phase reduced to 30 seconds from 40. League Client Update Replay System *Updated assets. The official Replay system was pulled from the PBE almost a year ago and has not been heard from since, although was confirmed to be in development. While unconfirmed - the update to the assets could signify progress. League of Legends Champions ; * ** Tooltip updated to showcase the correct base damage. ; * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Slow reduced to from . ** Slow duration reduced to 2 seconds from decaying over 4 seconds. ; * ** 10% increased damage. ; * ** True Grit duration reduced to 2 seconds from 4. ** Basic against non-minions refresh True Grit duration. ** Stacks up to 4 times. ** Armor and magic resist increased to from . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . ; * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Base damage reduced to from . *** Maximum base damage reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio changed to from . * ** Targeting allies. *** Can only be self cast. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Bonus range reduced to 300 from 400. * ** Base damage reduced to from . *** Maximum base damage reduced to from . ** Maximum health ratio increased to of target's max. health}} from of target's max. health}}. *** Total maximum health ratio increased to of target's max. health}} from of target's max. health}}. * ** Range reduced to 425 from 525. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 60 at all ranks. ; * ** Mana cost increased to from 40 at all ranks. * ** Mana cost increased to from . ; * Statistics ** Base health regeneration reduced to 6 from . * ** per stack reduced to 7% from 10%. ** Bonus movement speed per stack reduced to 3 from 5. ** Stack cap increased to 5 from 3. *** Maximum increased to 35% from 30%. *** Maximum bonus movement speed unchanged. * ** Active's base damage per tick reduced to from . *** Active's total base damage reduced to from ** :}} base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Forced camera displacement upon swapping position. ; * ** Cooldown increased to from . ** Bonus AD increase reduced to bonus AD}} from bonus AD}}. Items ; * ** No longer mentions and making momentum quickly decay. ; * Magic resist reduced to 40 from 50. * ** 25% until out of combat. Masteries ; * Maximum life steal reduced to 15% from 20%. * Life steal against minions reduced to 25% from 50% for ranged champions. Maps ;Summoner's Rift * Taric's Hammer has been added to SR Red Side Shopkeeper's Barrel. This could hint towards his upcoming rework. ;Unknown Announcer Pack * The following "Announcer" lines have been added to the client, in the same style as the Ancient Ascendant. The speaker is . The map/game mode the announcements are connected to are currently unknown. ** "I'm running out of heroes." ** "I wish they'd give up trying to stop me, but I can understand their position." ** "Well, that wasn't the hero." ** "They try to knock me down, but I have a low center of gravity." ** "I got lucky. You'll get me next time." ** "Annnddd, my search continues." Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in the upcoming cycle. :Mid Year Mage Update (see here for more information) * - Improve passive clarify; make her E something she wants to cast; move some of R's burst into Tibber's persistent threat. * - Identify a niche beyond "deals AOE damage"; make his ultimate less frustrating for both Brand and his opponent. * - Remove overlap between Q and W; improve the relationship between Q and E; new innate. **Stats ***Base movement speed increased to 340 from 335. ***Base mana regeneration increased to 12.5 from 6. ** (I) *** Cassiopeia cannot purchase Boots and instead gains 9 Movement Speed per level ( ). ** (W) *** Miasma's no longer deals damage. *** Miasma's now Grounds enemies, preventing them from casting movement abilities. "Movement abilities" would refer to any dash, blink, teleports or any other form of movement displacement (E.g.: ). *** Now deals damage as a persistent area of effect. ***Damage reduced. *** reduced. ***Tooltip mentions "Several clouds of poison" - pending for clarification. ***Targeting changed - possibly no longer ground-targeted. ** (E) *** Cooldown reset versus . *** Now deals bonus damage versus . *** Heals for a percentage of the damage dealt. ***Damage reduced. ***Cooldown reduced to 1 second from 5. Tooltip only. * - Make Voidlings more important to AP builds; make him feel less like a burst caster. * - New "researching" minigame; more geometry. * - Address Tides of Blood; play-up Blood Lord/Mage theme. * - Make her plants more iconic; reduce her burst; new innate. ;Mount Targon * Event in progress. * Featured champions: , , , and ???. References Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed